


No one to talk to

by SillyGirlWithASwordandShield



Category: Life
Genre: But who do I talk to?, Death, It feels better to talk about it, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyGirlWithASwordandShield/pseuds/SillyGirlWithASwordandShield
Summary: This isn't fanfic. This is life. This is my life and I don't know who to talk to about it.





	1. Chapter 1

I have cried almost every day. Its been almost 2 months. It feels like so much longer. There are times I instinctively grab my phone to text my friend a question. I can't. My friend is gone. That is when I cry. That is why I cry. I can't text my friend to invite him to the bonfire my husband wants to have. He is gone. I saw him in the coffin. I saw the coffin go into the ground. I heard the rifle fire as the VFW fired off his farewell. I burnt my fingers policing their brass. That pain was nothing compared to this pain. When will this pain stop? Will it stop? I miss my friend...


	2. It's been almost 3 months

On the 22nd it will be 3 months. Not 2. And his birthday is on the 11th of next month. He had a birthday party when he turned 40. I was invited but I didn't go. I was afraid to get shot with a paintball. I told myself I would go next time. Like I told myself that eventually I would tell him what he meant to me. Eventually and next time can never happen now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell people how you feel. Don't hold it in waiting for a better time. There is no time like the present. And you never want to find that time is gone...


End file.
